Love Strip
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: Setelah pisah selama 3 tahun, sasuke bertekat tidak membiarkan sipirang nya itu pergi jauh lagi, berhasilkah ia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story : Sungguh kisah ini punya saya

Pairing :** sasunaru **

Rate : **M nantinya, klo sekarang masih T**

Genre : Romance

Warning : **Yaoi, BL, Shonen ai, OOC (maybe)**

Title :** Love Strip**

**Mohon Maaf jika terjadi kesaamaan cerita, tempat dan situasi, karna sunggu itu tidak disengaja, karna kisah ini tak sengaja hadir dalam kepala saya :)**

**Maapkan saya, saya lagi2 berani nge post cerita saya yang biasa ini, cerita ini diadaptasi dari Judul Manga yang Sama karya MAYU SHINJO, namun sudah mengalami perubahan disana sini...**

**Semoga para readers sudi membaca dan meriview cerita ini**

**Cekidot**

**Chapter 01**

**Normal POV**

"oh tidak"

"oh tidak"

"tidaaakkkk"

"tidak mungkin kenapa nomor aplikasimu tidak ada di sini, kau sudah belajar dengan giat padahal" Ucap frustasi seorang bocah tampan berkulit putih bak porselen, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya melawan gravitasi ala pantat bebek yang menurutnya keren itu, kenapa ia begitu terlihat frustasi pasalnya ia tidak menemukan nomor aplikasi pendaftaran sahabat sepermainannya sejak kecil dipapan pengumuman calon siswa yang lulus seleksi di sekolah Konoha internasional high School, yang merupakan sekolah ternama dikotanya, kota konoha tersebut.

"yah kau benar sasuke, kenapa nomorku tidak ada yah?" Ucap seorang bocah lelaki lainnya tak kalah frustasi, bocah yang berambut blonde cerah ini, dengan kulit coklat eksotis, dan bibir pink yang menambah kesan imut dan manis dirinya tersebut terus mencari nomor registrasinya berulang-ulang, memastikan, namun memang nomornya tidak tercatat disana, sekarang mata biru sapphire miliknya yang mengalahkan cerah langit hari itupun mulai berkaca-kaca sedih.

"apa kau bilang ? Kau benar katamu? kau tau tidak, kau lah yang tidak lulus, cuma kau yang gagal..gagal..gagal" Ucap bocah yang bernama sasuke itu keras kearah naruto dengan kesalnya, naruto memang terlihat sedih, tapi justru sedih nya itu yang membuat sasuke kesal setengah mati

"ia aku tahu" balas naruto takkalah keras, karena merasa disudutkan,

"kau membuatku semakin depresi, dengan mengulang - ulang kata gagal itu" Ucap naruto kemudian dengan mata birunya yang semakin berkaca-kaca karna menahan tangis.

"depresi katamu, kau... Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, baka dobe" teriaknya semakin marah

"kau kenapa sih, yang gagalkan aku bukan dirimu, lagi pula sejak awal kau yang memaksaku mendaftar disini, aku tak pernah berambisi sekolah disini, tapi kau, kau kan memang ingin sekolah disini, dan kau berhasil, kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah dasar teme" Ucap naruto sedih, ia tak habis pikir kenapa sasuke yang marah, seolah-olah dia yang gagal.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu dobe?, jadi kau pikir aku akan senang kalau kita tidak satu sekolah, jadi buat apa aku sekolah disini kalau kau tak disini" teriak sasuke kesal, ia tak peduli lagi kalau ia sekarang jadi pusat perhatiaan di tempat yang sedang dipadati oleh anak-anak yang ingin melihat hasil seleksi calon siswa Konoha internasional High School.

"hmm jadi kau marah karena kita tidak satu sekolah?" ucap naruto polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya seolah olah ia berpikir keras, sasuke yang sadar atas ucapannya barusan mendadak kaku, dan wajahnya memerah seketika merutuki dirinya yang kehilangan akal sampai berbicara seperti itu.

"kenapa kau harus marah, kita kan masih bisa bermain walau beda sekolah" Ucap naruto dengan polosnya

"BAKA DOBE" Teriak sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan naruto yang tetap dalam kondisi bingung, sedangkan dipojok sekolah itu beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka sejak tadi sambil tersenyum aneh seraya berkata

"pasangan bodoh yah",

"benar shika" jawab yang lainnya

"mendokusai" Ucapnya dengan nada malas, dan mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**Sasuke POV**

"dia memang Dobe, sejak awal Dobe" rutukku sepanjang perjalanan, seenaknya saja si naruto itu bicara, memangnya dia tidak sedih tidak satu sekolah denganku, kita akan berpisah selama 3 tahun, apa dia tidak apa-apa, menyebalkan sekali, gimana kalau nanti mereka tidak saru sekolah, aku takkan bisa mengawasinya, anak itu terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang, bagaimana kalau disana sidobe itu berpacaran dengan orang lain, ciuman pertamanya bukan denganku, bukan aku yang pertama kali menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya, lalu tanpa sadar aku membayangkan naruto dengan tubuh indahnya wajah imutnya berada dipelukan orang lain mengatakan bahwa orang yang memeluknya itulah yang dicintainya dan bayangan-bayangan lainnya pun bermunculan layaknya film dalam kepalaku

"apa aku pindah sekolah, mengikuti naruto saja""ah ayah pasti takkan mengijinkanku, oh tidak ayah pasti takkan mengijinkanku, sekolah ini milik kenalan ayah, dan ini sekolah terbaik dikonoha, itachi juga dulu sekolah disini, bukan hanya itachi bahkan ayah ibunya bersekolah disini."atau kupaksa pihak sekolah menerima naruto?"

"ahh memang bisa begitu?" perang batinpun dimulai.

"Argggghhhhhhhhhh" teriakku sambil menjambak rambut frustasi, sasuke tak menyadari supir yang membawanya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan tuannya yang satu ini.

**Naruto Pov**

kenapa dia marah-marah?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau tidak satu sekolah?"

"memangnya tidak bisa berteman kalau tidak satu sekolah?"

"ah dia pasti sedih kalau aku tidak satu sekolah dengannya, karena tidak ada lagi anak yang dapat ditindas sesuka hatinya... BAKA TEME" teriakku tanpa sadar saat pulang menuju rumah,

"seenaknya saja siteme itu meninggalkanku"

"aku tidak bawa handphone, tidak bisa minta jemput"

"awas kau TEME" Baru kusadari kalau aku bicara sendiri sejak tadi, saat kudenger orang berbicara,

"kasian anak itu, padahal wajahnya imut, tapi dia agak gila" Bisik orang-orang yang masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas, karena malu aku pun segera lari, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

**Naruto at House**

"sudah jangan terlalu sedih naruto, masih banyak sekolah yang tak kalah baik" ucap minato namikaze yang merupakan ayah dari naruto,

"ia sayang tenang saja kita akan cari sekolah yang terbaik untukmu" Ujar khusina sambil tersenyum sambil membelai halus kepala putra bungsunya tersebut.

"aku tidak sedih kaa-san, aku juga tidak terlalu ingin sekolah disana" jelas naruto kepada ibunya,

"hanya sasuke jadi marah padaku" ucap naruto berwajah sendu seraya menggebungkan kedua pipinya, si ibu yang melihat bukannya prihatin malah berteriak dalam hatinya 'kawaiiiiiiii' sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"dia hanya sedih naru-chan, kau kan temannya sejak kecil, tapi kalian malah tak bisa bersama-sama disekolah nanti" Hibur khusina.

"naruto kau sekolah di hoshigakure, bersama kakakmu deidara nii, bagaimana?" tanya sang ayah

"hoshigakure internasional high school...?" ucap naruto

"betul, sekolah itu sekolah terbaik kau tau, ayah dan ibu lulusan sana, dan ada anikimu disana" jelas minato kemudian meyakinkan naruto

"berarti aku akan tinggal diasrama sekolah itu, pindah ke kota hoshigakure ?

" tanya naruto" yup, tenang saja, ayah dan ibu akan sering mengunjungi kalian, kalau libur kalian juga bisa pulang kan? Asal jangan seperti anikimu yang tak pernah pulang, kalau tidak diseret" ucap minato sambil tertawa"kau tak perlu ikut ujian saringan masuk lagi, nenekmu Tsunade yang akan mengurusnya, dia kan menjabat kepala sekola disana, seluruhnya akan diurus olehnya mulai dari sekolah sampai asramamu" Khusina menambahkan, mereka menginginkan naruto benar-benar sekolah disana, karena akan ada yang menjaga putra bungsu mereka ini, sedang disini minato dan khusina sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka.

"baiklah... Oshhhhh hoshigakure tunggu aku" Teriak naruto semangat.

**H-1 Sasuke dan Naruto **

Tak lama setelah upacara kelulusan murid SMP Konoha Gakuen School, naruto mengajak sasuke untuk pulang bersama, tidak seperti biasanya yang slalu menggunakan mobil, kali ini mereka pulang berjalan kaki.

"apa kau harus pindah naruto" tanya sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam mendengar penuturan naruto perihal kepergiannya ke kota hoshigakure.

"hmm" ucap naruto singkat, sambil menatap langit senja dipinggir danau tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"itu jauh sekali dari konoha, kenapa gak di oto, atau disuna, atau dikiri? Disana juga banyak sekolah bagus, dan dekat jaraknya dari konoha, kenapa harus ke hoshi? Tanya sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi banyak bicara

"dei-nii sekolah disana, nenekku kepala sekolah disana, ayah dan ibuku juga lulusan sekolah itu" ucap naruto

"walaupun kita tidak satu sekolah kita tetap teman kan?"

"benarkan sasuke?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"hn"

"lebih baik kita pulang, semoga sukses disana"

"kau tak mau mengantarku besok sasuke?"

"maaf aku tak bisa" Jawab sasuke lalu bangkit dan memutuskan tuk pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian disana.

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

Seusai upacara kelulusan siswa sma hoshigakure akhirnya naruto pulang kekonoha untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun belajar dikota hoshigakure, karena terlalu serius dengan kegiatan sekolahnya naruto tidak tidak pernah pulang kekonoha walau libur semester sekalipun, hanya kedua orang tua nya lah yang datang menjenguk naruto dan deidara kakaknya.

"ahh aku sungguh merindukan masakan mu kaa-san, aku bosan makanan asrama, dan masakan dei-nii, yang lebih pantas disebut muntahan dari pada makanan" Ujar naruto kepada ibunya, yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan gratis yang dengan sukses mendarat dikepalanya.

"muntahan un? Tapi kulihat kau dengan lahap memakannya, kalau tidak kuingatkan kau hampir selalu ingin melahap piringnya" cibir deidara kakak naruto satu-satunya ini.

"oh yah kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana naruto?" tanya ayahnya- minato, "entahlah tousan, aku dapat refrensi dari kampus untuk melanjutkan ke hoshigakure university jurusan kedokteran, tapi aku inginnya kuliah dikonoha saja mengambil kedokteran" Jawab naruto kepada ayahnya, memang slama di hoshigakure naruto berubah menjadi anak yang rajin, dan giat belajar, ia tak pernah absen, sehari-hari hanya berada dikampus, praktis ia tak terlalu banyak teman, naruto hanya memiliki seorang teman disana. Sai- satu satunya teman naruto disekolahnya, teman naruto inilah, yang membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang rajin, dan serius memikirkan masa depannya.

" kaa-san, tou-san, nanti sore aku mau ke Grand Konoha, mau mencari buku dan jalan-jalan" pamit naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"hati-hati ya sayang" Yang disambut anggukan naruto atas perkataan ibunya itu, "dei-nii juga akan menemaniku kok"

"benar" Ucap deidara atas perkataan adik kesayangannya ini.

**At Rainy Cafe**

Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman ini telah didaulat sekumpulan makhluk tuhan paling seksi sebagai tempat mereka berkumpul, sebut saja sasuke beserta keempat sahabatnya yaitu neji, gaara, shikamaru dan inuzuka kiba, kelima pria seksi ini, bukan pria biasa, mereka anak dari pengusaha terkenal dikotanya, selain anak orang kaya, mereka diberi anugrah tampang diatas rata-rata, banyak wanita membahas tentang pria pria ini, didunia nyata maupun dunia maya, bahkan ada yang berkata mereka tak pantas jadi manusi, karena ketampananya lebih pantas disejejerkan dengan malaikat. kaya, tampan, dan lagi-lagi sepertinya kamisama sedang mabuk waktu menaruh keberuntungan kedalam diri mereka, sehingga terlalu banyak memberi keuntungan duniawi kepada mereka, tampan, kaya, mereka juga pintar, mereka lulusan terbaik dan sekolah terbaik yaitu KIHS.

"sasuke hari ini kudengar kau putus dengan sijidat lebar?" tanya kiba dengan antusias, diantara kumpulan ini, hanya kiba yang paling banyak bicara

"hn" Jawab sasuke, yang entah apa artinya

"gila man sampai kita lulus dah berapa jumlah orang yang kau sakiti?" Ucap kiba sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

"mereka yang ingin, bukan aku"

"lagian aku mudah bosan, tak seperti mu selalu setia pada sinanas" Ucap sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Sasuke...?" seseorang memanggil sasuke, dan merasa dipanggil sasuke pun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"wah benar kau sasuke" Ucap suara itu dengan riangnya,

"kau sudah besar dan semakin tampan yah" lanjut suara itu kemudian.

"bibi Khusina...?" tanya sasuke memastikan penglihatannya

"iaa, benar sekali" Jawab orang yang dipanggil bibi Khusina yang tak lain ibu dari Naruto tersebut.

"wah bibi apa kabar, dengan siapa kemari?" tanya sasuke berbasa-basi

"ah bibi kesini dengan paman, ingin pacaran lagi" ucapnya dengan muka yang memerah.

"oh iya sasuke, Naruto sudah datang kekonoha, kemarin dia sampai bersama deidara" Ucap kushina memberi kabar,

"kalau sempat, mainlah kerumah"

"ayo kushi-chan" intrupsi minato sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping sang istri

"wow, sasuke, apakabar?" tanya minato saat melihat sasuke disana

"baik paman" jawab sasuke.

"kami pergi" ucap kushina dan minato lalu lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka, namun tak beberapa lama ia berbalik menghampiri sasuke,

"sasuke, ehmmm bisa bibi minta bantuanmu?" tanya kushina pada sasuke.

**Malam hari dikediaman Namikaze**

"narutooooo, Narutooooo, Narutooooo" ucap kushina sambil menggedor pintu putra bungsunya dengan keras

"ia kaa-sann, ada apa sih ?" ucap naruto kesal karena kegiatan belajarnya terganggu,ia sedang baca buku tadi liat saja penampilannya, dengan buku diatas meja, dan kacamata dengan frame hitam yang bertengger dimanis dihidung mancungnya.

"ada yang mau bertemu" Jawab ibunya

"siapa?" Tanya naruto

"tuh" Jawab ibunya sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan telunjuknya

"Sa Su ke...?" Ucap Naruto kaget

"yo...NERD"

* * *

**Wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

Tks yah yang udah mau baca, apalagi mau review

Kasih saran yang membangun dong jangan mematikan,

Apalagi saya orang baru... Hohohoho

Btw untuk FF sebelumnya "hati yang memilih" next chapternya akan segera dipublis...

Tksssssss Minnaaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : punya Akang Masashi Kishimoto... (Narutomu benar-benar sesuatu deh**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), abal, berpotensi stroke... hahhaha**

**Selamat menikmati (makanan kali)**

Chapter 01

"narutooooo, Narutooooo, Narutooooo" ucap kushina sambil menggedor pintu putra bungsunya dengan keras

"ia kaa-sann, ada apa sih ?" ucap naruto kesal karena kegiatan belajarnya terganggu,ia sedang baca buku tadi liat saja penampilannya, dengan buku diatas meja, dan kacamata dengan frame hitam yang bertengger dimanis dihidung mancungnya.

"ada yang mau bertemu" Jawab ibunya

"siapa?" Tanya naruto

"tuh" Jawab ibunya sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan telunjuknya

"Sa Su ke...?" Ucap Naruto kaget

"yo...NERD"

**Chapter 2**

"Sa-sa-sasuke...!" Teriak Naruto kaget

"Long Time no see! Naruto" Ucapnya tetap gaya _cool _– khas Uchiha –

"Apa…! Kau akan menjadi pengawas ku selama pekan ujian berlangsung?" Tanya naruto kaget atas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya, "siapa yang membutuhkan pengawas, BAKA" Naruto jelas tidak setuju dengan ide itu.

"Bibi Khusina yang memintanya kepadaku" Jelasnya pada Naruto

-**Flasback-**

"sasuke, ehmmm bisa bibi minta bantuanmu?" tanya kushina pada sasuke.

"apa yang bisa ku bantu bibi" Tanya Sasuke

"Tolong kau bimbing Naruto selama masa-masa ujian masuk perguruan tinggi berlangsung, kau tau sendiri Naruto tidak punya banyak teman diKonoha" pinta Khusina pada sasuke.

"Jadi Naruto akan kuliah disini bibi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang, namun sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang bergembira saat ini

"Benar, Naruto berencana kuliah kedokteran disini" Jawab Khusina,

"Baiklah Bibi, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu" Jawab Sasuke

**-Flasback Off-**

'Aku tak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan kaasan meminta Sasuke seperti itu, memangnya aku orang baru diKonoha, KUSO' umpat Naruto dalam hati begitu mendengar cerita Sasuke, dan mengkrosceknya langsung kepada sang ibu, entahlah Naruto tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak menyukai ide itu, Sasuke memang sahabatnya tapi mereka sudah lama tak saling berhubungan, dan entah apa sebabnya Naruto merasa takut dengan Sasuke, dia memang tampan sih tapi

...

...

...

'Apaaaaa...! ada apa dengan otakku ini, dari mana tampannya coba Sasuke itu, rambut dari dulu sampai sekarang tak berubah tetep model pantat bebek, muka tanpa ekspresi, tapi aku tahu persis hati dan wajahnya menunjukkan hal berlainan' Batin Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu dobe? Hati-hati nanti kau terpesona padaku" Cerocos Sasuke yang akhirnya merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"In your dream Sasuke" Cibir Naruto, ia tak habis pikir dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri temannya itu, "oh yah Sasuke, aku mau belajar untuk mempersiapkan menghadapi Ujian, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku" Pinta Naruto pada sasuke yang saat itu tengah berbaring dikasurnya,

Sasuke yang mendengar permintaan itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia kaget 'Apaaaa! Aku, Sasuke Uchiha diusir' iner Sasuke nelangsa, "Kau belajar saja sana Dobe, aku tak berniat mengganggumu" Ucap Sasuke tenang, Naruto yang mendengar hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Teme, besok kau temani aku ke Konoha University yah" Pinta Naruto yang sedang asik terduduk membaca buku yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Mau apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mau daftar dan melihat Prosedurnya" Jawab Naruto, mendengar itu Sasuke bangkit dan Berjalan kearah Naruto yang posisinya membelakangi sasuke, lalu ia sedikit menunduk agar agar posisi nya sejajar dengan kepala naruto lalu Sasuke berbisik tepat diTekuk Naruto "Baiklah Dobe, tapi aku minta bayaran" Ucap Sasuke pelan, lalu meniup Daerah tekuk Naruto

"Ssshhhh ahh" desah Naruto pelan Karena ulah Sasuke di daerah sensitifnya, "Bayaran Apa?" Tanyanya segera setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri sambil membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud melihat Sasuke, Namun karena posisi mereka yang sangat berdekatan, tanpa disengaja terjadilah ciuman singkat antara Naruto dan Sasuke, "cup"

...

(Suasana Hening) dan mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama – bibir saling menempel -

...

"Ahhh" Teriak Naruto refleks mendorong tubuh Sasuke, lalu dengan segera mengusap – usap kencang bibirnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan teme?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, kau yang melakukannya Dobe" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul, "Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirin, itu bukan ciuman" Ucap Sasuke kemudian, sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Kau Tahu, seperti inilah Ciuman" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik keras kepala Naruto mendekat kepadanya, Lalu menciumnya lembut, Naruto yang belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam saat Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, mengecupnya, melihat Tak ada balasan dari Naruto, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto, hingga menyadarkan Naruto, ia mengerang, dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke, namun ia kalah tenaga, sasuke memegangnya kuat, dan melanjutkan ciumannya, lidahnya menginfasi ruang dalam mulut naruto, mengecupnya lembut, Naruto terbuai, tanpa sadar, tanpa persiapan, dan tidak terduga, Naruto memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman sasuke, melihat itu sasuke tersenyum, ia menunggu hari ini cukup lama, hari dimana ia dapat dengan bebas memeluk dobenya, yang sejak awal tadi benar benar membuatnya tersiksa menahan diri, karena tanpa diduganya, naruto tumbuh menjadi pria yang super manis dan menggemaskan, kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri, mereka terengah-engah, mengatur nafas yang sempat hilang.

"Kau sudah Gila teme?" Ucap Naruto yang masih terengah-engah akibat kegiatan tadi

"Aku mengajarimu apa yang disebut ciuman, seharusnya kau bersyukur ciuman pertamamu dengan ku dobe" Jawab Sasuke percaya diri

"Cih percaya diri sekali kau Teme, sayangnya, ini bukanlah ciuman pertama ku" Jawab Naruto sambil mencibir kearah Sasuke

"hn"

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto

"hn, bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu tadi naruto?" Pinta Sasuke, yang belum mencerna ucapan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin apa yang didengarnya salah, mana mungkin ciuman pertama Naruto bukan Dirinya.

"Hm Sasuke, Ciuman pertama ku bukan lah dengan mu Teme" Ucap Naruto menegaskan

'Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkk...!" iner sasuke, 'tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin' teriak sasuke dalam hatinya, Mana mungkin dobenya ini, dobe yang dirindukannya itu sudah pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"oh yah dengan siapa dobe?" Tanyanya dengan suara tenang mengejek, ia mati-matian menahan emosinya

"dengan siapa? dengan siapa apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, "ya dengan kekasih ku lah" Lanjutnya kemudian

"PRANKKKKK...!" Bayangan Naruto yang selalu menantinya, yang selama ini selalu tersimpan dibenak, dipikiran bahkan di mimpi-mimpi Sasuke pecah seketika mendengar Dobenya memiliki kekasih, ingin sekali Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya mendapati kenyataan ini, namun ia harus tetap tenang, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh lepas kendali, rapalnya berulang didalam hati. ia menarik nafasnya lalu kembali bertanya, "apa kau masih berhubungan dengan kekasihmu itu Naruto?" Tanyanya

"Ehmm..." Gumam Naruto berpikir, sedang Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang, berdoa kalau apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

'sudah putus, sudah putus, sudah putus' doa sasuke dalam hatinya, lama sekali ia menanti akhirnya

"aku..." Sasuke membalikkan badannya membelakangi naruto, ia memejamkan matanya, menanti jawaban naruto serasa menanti vonis hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan kepadanya.

"aku..." - TBC

* * *

**TBC guys**, **sorry pendek hohohoho**

Tapi direview yah, biar semangat lanjutinnya...

Ok saya mau cabut, si dia udah melototin saya dari mejanya... wkakakka


	3. Chapter 3

**Pervious Chapter 2**

"Ehmm..." Gumam Naruto berpikir, sedang Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang, berdoa kalau apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.'sudah putus, sudah putus, sudah putus' doa sasuke dalam hatinya, lama sekali ia menanti akhirnya

"aku..." Sasuke membalikkan badannya membelakangi naruto, ia memejamkan matanya, menanti jawaban naruto serasa menanti vonis hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan kepadanya.

"aku..."

– TBC

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : punya Akang Masashi Kishimoto... (Narutomu benar-benar sesuatu deh)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), abal, berpotensi stroke**

**Note: Reader Terhormat coba lihat dipaling Atas Profile Fanfiction Dee Chan - tik, Saya sedang ngadain Poll.. fict mana yang mau ditamatin terlebih DahuluTolong dipilih yah… kiss kiss kiss…**

**Yang suka Baca terus yang Gak suka yaaa Harus Baca terus Jadi suka deh**

**#plak… -berjamaah**

"aku … sudah Putus dengannya teme" Jawab Naruto Santai tanpa beban, Sasuke yang mendengarnya ibarat tersiram air surgawi tenang dan melegakan, tanpa bisa ditahan ia tersenyum walau singkat namun lain dalam hatinya 'yaaaaataaaaaaa… syukurlah mereka putus, kau memang hanya untukku dobe, hanya aku yang mencintaimu luar dalam, yah walau aku belum pernah melihat dalamnya sih, ahh aku jadi penasaran dengan yang ada di dalam pakaiannya itu' batinnya nista.

"oh yah Dobe, mantanmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, menatap langsung pada pria yang disukainya,

mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto menatap sasuke dengan tajam, dengan gerakan slow montion Naruto berjalan kearah sasuke, sambil mengulum senyumnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu teme?" Tanyanya dengan _Nada sing a song_ sambil tak memutuskan pandangannya terhadap sasuke, melihat itu sasuke hanya bisa menelan salivanya sendiri, gugup, ia tak menyangka naruto bisa mengeluarkan senyuman nakal seperti itu, "aku hanya bertanya dobe" Jawab sasuke cepat, tanpa berpikir, sasuke yang sekarang sedang sibuk menenangkan debaran dihatinya,

"Oh Hanya bertanya" Ucap Naruto, begitu Jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis Naruto dengan menjinjitkan kakinya, membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sasuke "Kau mengharapkan apa sasuke, mantanku pria? " Ucapnya lalu meniup tekuk Sasuke, mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa sasuke hanya dapat menahan dirinya untung tidak mengerang, setelah naruto membisikkan perkataan itu, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari sasuke lalu memandang sasuke

"hmpthh" Naruto Berusaha menahan tawanya "bwakakakkakakak" tawa Naruto kencang tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, "Coba lihat wajahmu itu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto diselah tawanya sambil memagang perutnya yang mengejang akibat tertawa dengan keras.

"puas kau tertawa Naruto?" Tanya sasuke dengan suara sinis, "Jadi Pacarmu Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyanya lagi, ia masih penasaran karena belum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, "terserah padamu teme" Ucap naruto masih tetap menahan tawanya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba sasuke menarik tangan naruto lalu memeluknya erat.

"apa-apaan kau teme? Lepas" Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sasuke, namun memang tenaga sasuke lebih kuat, usaha naruto itu pun sia-sia,

"kau akan rasakan akibatnya karena mempermainkan ku dobe" Bisik Sasuke ketelingan Naruto pelan, lalu menjilat telinga Naruto,

"ssshhhhhh ahh Sasuke, le-pa-shh kan akh-khu" desah Naruto, antara enggan, geli dan nikmat, lambat namun pasti, bibir sasuke menurun dari telingan Naruto, menuju lehernya, berlama-lama disana, menjilat menghisap hinggan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, sasuke tersenyum melihat tanda itu, tangan nya meraba seluruh tubuh naruto, memilin putting dadanya yang mengeras, sedang Naruto hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menikmati walau mulutnya tetap menyuruh sasuke untuk melepasnya,

"lepp-pashh sash-sukehhh" desah Naruto, "kau sungguh munafik naruto, aku tahu kau menyukainya" Bisik sasuke, "ehmm, aku tak perlu tau dengan siapa kau pacaran, karena sudah mengetahuinya" Ucap sasuke, lalu kemudian melumat dalam bibir Naruto, Naruto yang tak dapat lagi melawan hanya pasrah dan membalas lumatan sasuke, 'yasudah nikmati saja sudah terlanjur' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, sementara melumat, meraba, terus berlanjut, entah sejak kapan sasuke sudah melepas pakaiannya, begitupun naruto, "su-kehh ahhh" desah Naruto terus menerus menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang tidak dapat ia tahan.

"Narutoooo"

"Narutoooo"

"Sasukeee"

...…. (hening)

"teme Kaa-san memanggil" Ucap Naruto , "hn" Balas sasuke, lalu mereka saling memandang, lalu dengan terburu-buru, mereka saling melepaskan diri dan memungut baju mereka yang sudah terlempar entah kemana

"Narutoo" Kushina terus memanggil anaknya

"ia kaa-san sebentar", Ucap Naruto, setelah melihat semuanya aman, Naruto segera membuka pintu untuk kaa-sannya

"Lama sekali" Ucap Khusina, ia lalu masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman,

"ini kaa-san sediakan untuk kalian" Ucap Khusina, lalu tersenyum kearah sasuke, yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku diatas meja, lalu khusina memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu ia berucap

"aku tak tahu kau bisa membaca buku terbalik sasuke" Ucap khusina, sambil memandang kearah sasuke, sedangkan sasuke, kaget setengah mati, namun dapat tertutupi dengan wajah stoicnya

"ini bagus untuk melatih keseimbangan otak kanan dan kiri, bibi" Ucap sasuke asal, sedang dalam hatinya 'bodoh kenapa bisa-bisanya aku membaca buku terbalik' dan naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir dalam hati 'dasar teme'

"oh begitu, kalau begitu naruto kau harus belajar dari sasuke, untuk menyeibangkan otak mu, ah ibu lupa kau tak ada otak" Ucap khusina kearah Naruto, sedang naruto hanya bengong terdiam, dia sekarang paham dari mana otak bodohnya itu, bisa-bisanya ibunya percaya karangan sasuke.

"Oh yah Sasuke, memang tadi Kau memakai kaus bergambar kipas itu?" tunjuk Khusina yang entah mengapa jadi lebih teliti, sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung memandang kaus yang dipakainya lalu berteriak dalam hati 'sejak kapan kipas ini pindah kedepan' batinnya tak jelas, lalu sasuke tersadar ia terbalik memakai bajunya

"udah lah ibu aku mau belajar, keluarlah" Ucap Naruto menyelamatkan keadaan,

"baiklah, kalian belajar dengan giat yah" Ucap khusina yang telah lupa masalah kipas dibaju sasuke, lalu ia meninggalkan mereka"dasar teme bodoh" Ucap Naruto,

"bisa-bisanya kau terbalik memakai baju" Naruto kesal sekali tadi,

"Dan jangan coba-coba lagi kau menyentuhku" teriak naruto kearah sasuke sambil melempar bantal kewajah seputih mayat itu.

"aku tak janji dobe" Ucap sasuke, mendengar itu sasuke kembali terkena lemparan kali ini adalah buku Naruto yang berisi 1000 halaman, dapat dipastikan kepalanya benjol sekarang.

_Tbc_Review yah Guys…

Chapter selanjutnya aku akN bikin panjang kaya kereya api hehehehhehe


End file.
